


Heart

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Chemistry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sequel, Smut, flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an amazing first night together, Dean and Castiel discover the next morning that parting ways is far more difficult than they expected.</p>
<p>Sequel to Flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You've begged me for a year. I'm impressed with how long I was able to hold out. But here you go. A sequel to Flesh. Hope you enjoy it!

Dean awoke the following morning tangled in limbs and blankets.

It was warm, certainly, but not something he was accustomed to. There was a slender body curled against his own, all warm skin and toned muscles, dark hair tickling his jaw where Cas’ head lay resting on his shoulder.

The sun filtered in through the curtains and Dean glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 10:24 am. Well, after the night he’d had, he wasn’t at all surprised that he’d slept in.

After leaving the club, he’d gone to Cas’ one bedroom apartment and proceeded to hop right into his bed, all thoughts of dinner and a movie forgotten when Cas pressed him against his front door as soon as it had closed behind them.

Several inventive positions and orgasms later, they’d both fallen into an exhausted, but sated sleep, curled up together in Cas’ bed.

At this point, however, Dean would have normally been long gone. He didn’t fall asleep with his one night stands. Didn’t spend any further time with them once the sexual escapades of the evening had been concluded.

This was so out of character for him that he couldn’t even fathom his reasons as to why he’d remained, let alone fallen asleep with Cas in his bed.

There was just...something about Cas. Something Dean didn’t want to walk away from and wanted to learn more about. And it scared the ever living shit out of him.

Dean shifted then, trying to extract himself from the sleeping octopus that clung to him, but Cas’ limbs only tightened and the man gave a sleepy, muffled protest as his pillow tried to escape his grasp.

Dean sighed. Then noticed his cell phone was blinking a notification at him from the bedside table. He picked it up and swiped a finger across the screen to unlock it. He’d missed a few texts from Sam wondering where he was and when he’d be home.

Dean sighed again. Then sent a quick reply apologizing for the delay in responding but that he’d be home in a little while. Dean usually at least gave Sam some idea of when he’d be home if he was going out at night. The kid worried despite Dean always reassuring him, but they were all the other had so in a way, Dean couldn’t blame him. If something happened to Dean, Sam was on his own.

Cas lifted his head and blinked blearily, glancing at the clock briefly, then giving Dean a sleepy smile followed by a lazy kiss. “Good morning…”

Dean chuckled a bit after kissing him back. “Mornin’.”

“Do you have to go?” Cas asked, sitting up and stretching, the blankets falling down to pool in his lap and leave his upper body bare. Dean could see some of the marks he’d left on Cas’ skin from the night before, little bruises he’d sucked and bit into the skin to show he’d been there. He knew he was sporting plenty of his own from Cas too.

“Yeah. Gotta get home.” Dean slipped out of the bed and searched for his clothes, slipping his jeans on when he finds them.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I probably should’ve asked if…” Cas trailed off and shook his head, wrapping his arms around his knees with the blanket draped over his lower body.

“If…?” Dean glanced at him briefly while putting his shirt back on.

“If you were involved. I didn’t think to and… Well, I guess I was distracted with… you know… you.” Cas cleared his throat and glanced toward the window.

Dean frowned at the assumption. He was many things but a douchebag was not one of them. “Nah, dude. I gotta get home to my little brother I mean. I’m not seeing anyone.”

That brought a smile to Cas’ lips as he looked back to Dean and slipped out of bed. He walked up to the other man, naked where Dean was almost fully dressed and Dean felt his cock give an interested twitch at the contrast as his gaze raked over Cas’ body.

“Would you like some breakfast before you go? I don’t have much to cook with but I’m told I make a mean bowl of cereal,” he said, slipping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean chuckled, his hands slipping down to move over Cas’ warm skin. “I...think I could be persuaded,” he said against his better judgement. His mind told him to just leave, go home to Sam, but his body and dare he say his heart, as rarely heard as it was, urged him to stay just that little bit longer.

Cas grinned and leaned in to kiss him, slow and teasing, fingertips trailing through Dean’s hair and grazing his scalp with short nails that made him shiver.

“Getting there,” Dean murmured and earned himself another of those slow, deep kisses from Cas, his arms moving to wrap around the other man and pull him closer.

“How about now?” Cas asked him after another kiss and Dean chuckled quietly.

“Yeah, all right. Twist my arm why don’t you.” He couldn’t help another kiss, not after seeing the smile that bloomed upon Cas hearing his words.

“Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Lucky Charms?” Cas asked, not bothering to put any clothes on as he made his way from the bedroom to his kitchen, retrieving what they’d need for two bowls of cereal.

Dean didn’t hear the question, too caught up in watching Cas saunter into his kitchen, naked as the day he was born. He found himself walking barefoot into the kitchen behind him, arms going around his waist, chest pressed to his back.

“Why is it I just can’t seem to keep my hands off of you?” he whispered in Cas’ ear, making the other man shiver in his arms and press back against him, Dean’s chest to his back.

“What if I don’t want you to keep your hands off of me?” The question was followed with a slow grind of his ass against Dean’s groin that left him groaning and lowering his head to Cas’ neck to spread kisses over the skin.

“Fuck…” Dean groaned and hurriedly reached between them to unzip his pants and push them down, exposing his hard cock and grinding it between Cas’ ass cheeks slowly, the head teasing at his hole.

“Dean…” Cas moaned, head falling back on Dean’s shoulder as his back arched slightly and his hips canted in welcome.

Dean’s mouth trailed hungrily over the offered skin of Cas’ neck, feeling how loose and slick with lube his hole was from the night before. It made it the most natural thing in the world for Dean to enter him again once he pulled another condom from his pocket and put it on, moaning as he held Cas against him and started to move.

Cas reached back with one hand, gripping Dean’s hip to keep him going deep into him as Dean moved, thrusting in a hard and fast rhythm that left Cas groaning against him, shifting his hips to try to meet every thrust.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean groaned, then was silenced when Cas turned his head to kiss him firmly, both moaning as Dean fucked him while Cas’ tongue parted Dean’s lips to deepen the kiss.

Dean looped an arm tightly around Cas’ waist, the other doing the same so his hand could grip Cas’ cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts, drawing out every possible moan and sound of pleasure he could from the other man as he fucked him against the counter.

Last night had been hot, but this was… This was more about need than heat. Dean needed to be inside of Cas, needed to take him, and while that scared him, he couldn’t deny himself this when Cas had so readily and eagerly offered it.

Cas arched against him, hands braced on the counter as he pressed back onto Dean’s cock then moved forward into the other man’s steady grip on his own cock, crying out when Dean nailed his prostate.

But all too soon Dean was coming, every thrust erratic as he filled the condom with his release. Then, panting, he quickened his hand’s pace on Cas’ cock, stroking him until he reached his own orgasm. He groaned as Cas’ muscles tightened around him, his come warm and wet on Dean’s hand.

They were both left breathless, slumped against the counter with Dean’s pants down around his thighs, his shirt pushed partially off of his shoulders to hang at the bend in his arms.

“You need to talk me into having breakfast with you more often,” Dean murmured, breathless, his arms still wrapped around Cas. Then he winced, realizing what he’d just said by implying that they would have to get together like this more often. More mornings spent together like this. The thought warmed him, yet it also made him wary. Good things just didn’t happen to him.

Cas chuckled and shifted to turn in Dean’s arms, kissing him again. “That could be arranged. If you’re willing of course…”

Cas’ response left him thoughtful. And it wasn’t his mind that had him giving voice to the answer that followed. It was his heart.

“My name’s Dean Winchester,” he whispered against Cas’ lips, giving him a full name by way of introduction that earned a smile from the other man.

“Castiel Novak. I’m pleased to meet you, Dean.” The smile on Castiel’s lips told him that this… Well, this was the start of something that could change everything.

All because he listened to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
